


The Challenge

by harryjackharry23



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Drama, M/M, Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryjackharry23/pseuds/harryjackharry23
Summary: Chris invites the original boys back for a new season, this time with sex based challenges!





	1. Chapter 1

"Welcome back to a new season of total drama, this time featuring only boys! The winner will receive, not only one million dollars, but an all paid vacation with me!" Chris called. "Now, here they come.  
"Attention campers! So, this time, their will be no teams. You will participate in challenges, and the person who did the worst, according to me, will be eliminated. Got it? So, you will all be sharing the west cabin. You may begin unpacking, but expect to be back here within half an hour. Last person to arrive, they might just get a surprise."  
The eleven contestants headed down to the cabin, where they unpacked. Then, a loudspeaker blared. "Everyone report to the dock pronto! Very important information!"  
They all began to head down, but neither Owen nor Duncan was in sight. "C'mon, Duncan," Trent muttered under his breath.  
"Okay, so the last person here will automatically be eliminated." That got them going. Owen had a lead, but Duncan was gaining He sprinted just a little faster, and the first person to arrive was... Duncan.  
"Good job, man," Cody congratulated, slapping him five, then blushing.  
"Sorry, Owen, you're the first eliminated. Too bad. But, don't worry. This season probably won't be that much fun anyway," Chris snickered. "So, for now, i need you guys to bring me all your extra clothes. Report back in ten minutes."  
"I don't know what Chris' deal is, but I don't like it. I mean, no season has been fun, but..." Noah said in the outhouse confessional.  
"All right, you're all here, so we can begin. So, for this season, you're challenges are all sex based!"  
"Sweet," Justin said, while everyone else gaped.  
"So you're saying we're supposed to have sex? Here?" Geoff asked, shocked.  
"That's right. So, before we begin," Chris walked over to the edge of the dock, and tossed their luggage overboard. "Now, you guys don't have to stay, but you have no ride home, no stuff, and I'm not feeding non-participating campers, so... you don't have much of a choice. Now, all of you, strip naked!"  
They all blushed, but Ezekiel shrugged and started undressing. Tyler followed, then Justin, until they were all in the nude.  
"Okay," Chris said, while dumping their clothes off the edge. "I've divided you in a spectrum of the biggest top, to the biggest bottom. So, it goes from Justin, to Duncan, to Geoff, to Trent, to Ezekiel. You five are the tops. Now, we have Noah, Tyler, Cody, DJ, and the biggest bottom is Harold."  
"Awe, man," Harold whined in the confessional.  
"I knew I was the est," Justin bragged.  
"Hmph. Yeah, I'm a top, but I'm better than Justin," Duncan complained.  
"Really, a bottom?" Asked Tyler.  
"Great to see that you're all so happy," Chris cheered. Now, we'll see you again, on Total, Drama, The challenge!"


	2. The First Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first Challenge! Who will be sent home?

"Campers, wake up!" Chis yelled through his loud speaker, rousing them from their sleep.

"What time is it?" Justin mumbled.

"About six o clock in the morning. But, it's time for your first challenge!"

"What about breakfast?" Harold asked.

"You'll have breakfast after you finish the challenge. Unless, of course, you're eliminated."

"What's the challenge?" Geoff pressed, covering his dick with his hand.

"It's quite simple. You all get to have oral sex! Great, I know."

"Yay, us," Noah quipped.

"So, basically, the bottom will suck the top's cock. I will judge you guys accordingly. The worst pair will have one of their members eliminated. Are we clear?"

"Um, I think so?" Tyler said.

"Great. Now, the pairings are, Justin and Noah, Duncan and Tyler, Geoff and Cody, Trent and DJ, and Ezekiel and Harold. So, you have a few minutes to talk strategy, and then we'll prepare to get down and dirty!"

"So, I suck your penis, you act happy, deal?" Noah said.

"You're gonna my little bitch," Duncan smiled at Tyler, who gulped.

"So, this is awkward," Cody told Geoff.

"So, you up for this?" Trent asked DJ. DJ gulped in response.

Harold and Ezekiel, stared at each other, blinking.

"Now, let the games begin!" Chis cheered.

Cody kicked things off, sucking eagerly at Geoff's dick. Geoff moaned, gripping Cody's hair. "Ah, fuck!" Cody began quickening his pace to match Geoff's breathing. Geoff bucked his hips, forcing himself deeper into Cody's mouth. Gagging, Cody did his best to take Geoff's entire seven inches.

"Oh, yeah, man!" Geoff cheered, enjoying the sensation. He watched Cody's head steadily take his cock, and loved every minute of it.

Cody only grunted, as his mouth was stuffed full.

Meanwhile, DJ slowly licked Trent's member, enjoying the taste of skin. Licking the slit, DJ caused Trent to moan. DJ's mouth closed around Trent's ball sack, sucking gently. Trent caressed DJ's back, sending shivers down DJ's spine. DJ gave Trent's cock access into his mouth, where DJ licked the frenulum lightly.

"Oh, lord," Trent whispered, feeling the wind whip around his bare body, and as he shivered, his cock trembled in DJ's mouth.

DJ's boner steadily grew as his tongue wrapped around Trent's penis, which throbbed with pleasure.

"Fuck, bitch, go faster!" Duncan screamed, striking Tyler across the back. Tyler sped up. "Is that what you call a blow job, you little whore?" Tyler deep throated Duncan, but if Duncan felt any pleasure, he didn't reveal it. All he did was wear a smirk.

Tyler tried his best not to gag, but he still did twice. In his opinion, Duncan's thick, juicy dick was worth the work.

Harold couldn't pry his eyes away from Ezekiel's nine inch dick long enough to start sucking. "What's wrong?" Ezekiel asked.

"So huge," Harold whispered, fitting the first few inches of it in his mouth, before taking it out just to stare at it.

"Not gonna win that way, Harold," Chris announced.

Closing his eyes, Harold wrapped his lips around Ezekiel's massive manhood and started sucking.

"Really, I still can't believe I'm doing this," Noah sighed.

"Well, so far, you haven't," Justin pressed. Shaking his head in disbelief, Noah took Justin's dick in his hands and started slurping. "You're pretty good at this," Justin complimented, in between moans.

"That's not a compliment," Noah mumbled.

"Fine, have it your way," Justin said, concentrating only on the feeling, and the rush of exhilaration, that he got from dominating another male.

"Holy shit, I'm gonna cum!" Duncan moaned, before shooting his load into Tyler's mouth.

Cody leaned back and let Geoff's cum coat his chest.

Next, Justin came, and Noah narrowly avoided getting hit by his semen.

Then, finally, the biggest blast was shot straight down DJ's throat. "Fuck, that was amazing!" Trent moaned.

"Well, well, well, it looks like one group failed to have their climax. I'll be seeing you later, Harold and Zeke," Chris chided. "One of you, the one who I deem performed worse in today's challenge, will be sent packing, and will not be able to return, ever."

Back at the cabins, all the men were enjoying not doing anything. A few of them busied themselves by wiping the cum of from them, and Cody wiped Geoff's load onto his hand, and them licked them. Trent felt awkward, after enjoying another man's mouth on his member, but said nothing to DJ, who seemed ashamed enough. Duncan hit the shower. DJ helped Tyler bandage a few of his bruises, all the while blushing. Noah stared at the wall, pretending nothing had happened, and looking humiliated. Justin posed, and Geoff took a nap. Harold looked ashamed, not from having sex, but from losing the challenge. Ezekiel masturbated, as he was unsatisfied from Harold's performance.

The cabins had been deprived of all blankets, or anything that could be used to cover up the teens' privates, so, although a few, like Noah, covered their balls with their hands, other, like Justin, let their equipment show.

"Time for breakfast!" a voice called.

All the campers trooped out, to find Chef and Chris in the dining hall, both naked, and jerking off to the footage of the day's challenge.

"Okay, we're going to eat now, and after that, either Harold or Zeke will be eliminated. Enjoy," Chris said.

To their dismay, the food was not only nasty pizza, but all of the pizzas were shaped like penises. Worse, the sauce was ranch, and there was more of it at the end. However, they choked down their dinner, while Chris smirked.

"Okay, now on with the elimination. Trent, DJ, you did the best, followed by Geoff and Cody. Next safe was Duncan and Tyler, then Justin and Noah. That left us with Harold and Ezekiel. Harold, you didn't do well, leaving Ezekiel with no orgasm, Ezekiel, you just stood there. To be honest, you were pretty boring. But in the end, it's the one who sucked at sucking who is eliminated. Sorry, Harold, but your time here is up. Ezekiel, you may return to the group. Now, have a good night, all of you. I'll be seeing you tomorrow, in the next round of Total Drama, The Challenge!"


	3. That Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two of the contestants get a little frisky

Late that night, Duncan found he couldn't sleep. Part of it was, there were no blankets. Although it wasn't too cold, it still felt weird. He climbed out of his bunk, which was a top bunk, a lame joke from Chris. He headed to the bathroom, but when he was almost there, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Trent stood behind him, blushing. "Hey, how are you?"

Duncan raised an eyebrow, suspicious. "Fine."

Trent just shook his head. "These challenges. I wasn't prepared at all."

"Were you still a virgin?"

Trent nodded. "Yeah, this all came as a surprise to me."

"Still felt pretty good though, right?" Duncan asked.

Trent turned a deep red.

"You know," Duncan said, feeling adventurous. "I can help you prepare for the next challenge. Just you and me. What do you say?"

Trent glanced around. All the other guys looked asleep. "Are you serious?"

Duncan nodded, nonchalant.

"I'm in."

"First, let's go to the bathroom. I'd hate for anyone to see an unpleasant surprise," Duncan said, taking Trent by the shoulder. "So, let's start."

Duncan leaned in, and pressed his lips against Trent's. He nibbled on Trent's lip, and slipped his tongue into his mouth. The kiss lasted, with both of their tongues dancing against each other's, both of them feeling alive. Then, Duncan pressed his cock against Trent's, and began rubbing them together. He bucked his hips, causing more and more friction between their shaft. They broke the kiss to moan.

Trent felt bliss. Duncan was the best kisser he had ever met. Then, Trent leaned down, and licked Duncan's nipple. He began sucking on it, and biting gently, listening to the pleasured moans emitting from Duncan . After leaving a hickey on both nipples, Trent turned his attention to like all across Duncan's torso. Then, he felt Duncan grip his hair, and lead his head down to Duncan's cock, where he mimicked DJ, remembering how he had used his tongue. He sucked lightly, and wrapped his tongue around Duncan's wood. The punk's moans got louder, as Trent got to work, using his mouth and tongue.

Duncan leaned over to kiss Trent again, and the sexual feeling between them became tangible. While pushing Trent onto his back, Duncan began to suck Trent's dick. He lacked the tenderness that DJ gave, but made up for it with his passion. Then, he stopped, and grabbed Trent's legs, pulling them over his shoulders. From there, he eased his cock into Trent's tight hole, first going slowly, then speeding up, until he was fucking Trent without remorse. Their moans grew louder as they moved in tandem, until Duncan pulled out and shot his load across Trent's chest. At that sight, Trent didn't last more than a few more seconds, before his come merged with Duncan's. Duncan licked his way up Trent's body, before he met his mouth, and they both shared the sweet and salty cum.

What neither of the lovers saw was Cody, who stared through the crack under the door, in tears.


End file.
